bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
You Say You Want An Evolution
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File: YouWantAnEvolution.jpg |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 37 |last = Show Me What You've Got |next = Behind the Mask of Masquerade}} You Say You Want An Evolution is the 37th episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on July 22, 2008, in English. Plot It's the battle that everyone is looking forward to (except for Masquerade). The showdown between Dan and Delta Dragonoid vs Shun and Storm Skyress. As everyone gears up for the battle, they wonder if Dan will really be able to beat Shun, and what will happen if they can't. As Dan and Shun's battle is about to begin Joe and Wavern both join in to watch the battle and with everyone assembled the battle begins. Meanwhile, Christopher wonders where Alice disappeared to as her alter-ego, Masquerade, continues his battle against Exedra with things going well. Dan and Shun's battle rages on and things look bad when Drago goes down and doesn't get back up, but with encouragement from everyone including Shun and Skyress, Drago gets back up to finish the battle. Meanwhile, Masquerade pulls out a complete turn around against Exedra. The battle between Dan and Shun finally ends and the winner is Drago. Drago begins to evolve, changing from Delta Dragonoid to Ultimate Dragonoid while increasing his power level. Meanwhile, as the Brawlers celebrate, deep within the Doom Dimension, Masquerade watches as his Dual Hydranoid evolves into Alpha Hydranoid from his battle against Exedra. Will Ultimate Drago be able to defeat the deadly Alpha Hydranoid...? Major events *Dan battles Shun and wins, thus passing his test. *Masquerade finishes his battle with Exedra and wins, passing his test as well. *Drago evolves into Ultimate Dragonoid. *Hydranoid evolves into Alpha Hydranoid. Featured Brawls Battle at the Park *'Dan Kuso' VS Shun Kazami Dan and Runo both activate the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/1 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Shun's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/1 ~ Shun's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Dan and Shun both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Shun throws out Ventus Storm Skyress onto his first Gate Card. (Power: 450 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Delta Dragonoid against Skyress. (Delta Dragonoid: 450 Gs - Storm Skyress: 450 Gs) Shun opens his Gate Card. (Ventus Normal: + 100 Gs) (Delta Dragonoid: 450 Gs - Storm Skyress: 550 Gs) Dan activates D-Strike Attack on Drago, increasing his power level by 200 Gs for the rest of the game. (Delta Dragonoid: 650 Gs - Storm Skyress: 550 Gs). Shun activates Ventus and Pyrus Correlation, increasing a Ventus Bakugan by 100 Gs while fighting a Pyrus Bakugan. (Delta Dragonoid: 650 Gs - Storm Skyress: 650 Gs). Shun activates Destruction Meteor Storm on Skyress, increasing her power level by 100 Gs. (Delta Dragonoid: 650 Gs - Storm Skyress: 750 Gs). Dan activates Fusion Ability D-Strike Extreme on Drago, increasing his power level by 200 Gs. (Delta Dragonoid: 850 Gs - Storm Skyress: 750 Gs). Skyress gets wiped out by Drago's headbutt attack and returns to Shun in ball form. Dan wins this round. Conclusion *'Dan's BR:' 1/1 ~ Shun's BR: 0/1 The winner is Dan Kuso. Battle in the Doom Dimension - Continues *'Masquerade' VS Illusionary Alice Gehabich Round 3 *'Masquerade's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Masquerade's HSP: 0 *'Alice's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Alice's HSP: 650 Bakugan remaining on the field: Masquerade's Dual Hydranoid Alice throws out Darkus Centipoid onto her first Gate Card. (Power: 400 Gs) Alice throws out Darkus Exedra against Hydranoid. (Dual Hydranoid: 480 Gs - Exedra: 500 Gs) Masquerade opens his Gate Card (Grand Spirit), which increases Hydranoid's power level by 50 for every Gate Card on the field. (Dual Hydranoid: 630 Gs - Exedra: 500 Gs) Alice activates Final Wizard on Exedra, nullifying the Gate Card, increasing his power level by 100 Gs, and adding all of Centipoid's power to Exedra. (Dual Hydranoid: 480 Gs - Exedra: 1000 Gs). Masquerade activates Dual Gazer on Hydranoid, increasing his power level by 50 Gs and allowing him to attack multiple opponents from anywhere on the field. (Dual Hydranoid: 530 Gs - Centipoid: 400 Gs). Centipoid gets wiped out by Hydranoid's energy blast attack and is possibly killed. Alice's first Gate Card vanishes. Exedra loses Centipoid's added power level. (Dual Hydranoid: 530 Gs - Exedra: 600 Gs). Masquerade activates Fusion Ability Destruction Impact on Hydranoid, increasing his power level by 100 Gs. (Dual Hydranoid: 630 Gs - Exedra: 600 Gs). Exedra gets wiped out by Hydranoid's energy blast attack. Masquerade wins this round. Conclusion *'Masquerade's BR:' 1/3 ~ Alice's BR: 0/3 Winner is Masquerade. Bakugan Debuts *Ultimate Dragonoid *Alpha Hydranoid﻿ Bakugan Seen *Blade Tigrerra (flashback) *Centipoid *Delta Dragonoid *Ultimate Dragonoid *Hammer Gorem (flashback) *Dual Hydranoid *Alpha Hydranoid *Exedra *Preyas (flashback) *Angelo/Diablo Preyas *Storm Skyress *Wavern Trivia *The dub title is a reference to the Beatles song "Revolution", which contains the lyrics "You say you want a revolution". This pun was also used for the Pokémon episode "Ya See We Want an Evolution", which aired around the same time as this episode in Japan. *In the dub version, when illusion Alice loses, she shouts "Exedra!". In the Japanese version, it's unable to hear what she says. Deleted Scenes park-1.png|More view of the park. Dual Hydranoid's close up before attack.png|Dual Hydranoid's close up before attack Sky dive.jpg|Drago falls into the clouds eyes.jpg|Dual Hydranoid and Storm Skyress' glowing eyes before they attack Dan and shun.png| Dan and Shun at the final of the match Art Changes Some scenes were redrawn between the Japanese and overseas versions. Left: Japanese Right: Overseas (Dub) mask-0.jpg dannny.jpg shun-1.jpg drago-0.jpg dragonoid-0.jpg|The background has changed and it got mirror effect.(Up:Overseas-Down:Japanese) mask-1.jpg|(Up:Japanese-Down:Overseas) Video de:Auf dem Weg zum Über-Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes